Covert Ops: Art of War
2015, after the outbreak of World War IV Phoenix team was sent deep behind enemy lines to cripple the enemy's defense lines with an elite group of skilled warriors from all over the world named the 48th Covert Op & Recon Brigade. Characters *Jack Trent *Ryan Henson *Jorge Torrado *Becky Pearson *Skyler Zywicz *James Stern: IDF Commando, Stern was recruited to the 48th during the beginning of World War IV. *Marco Bürger: A German KSK commando, Bürger was brought from the KSK to the 48th after fighting the North Korean threat in Southeast Asia. *Tim Bryce: Australian SAS, new 48th member. *Katya Ogudenko: Ukrainian Special Forces, member of the 48th since 2013. *Steven Hughes: British SAS commando, Hughes has been in the 48th since 2012. *Roland Gunvaldsson: Swedish SÄPO agent, addition to Phoenix team in after the Bergman Affair. *Cmdr. Mirabel: GIGN officer, he was the commander of the GIGN team that took down the Shadow PMC Paris. *Louis Pellegrino: Leader of Phoenix Team, fulfilled Lt.Col. Hackensack's role in his absence. *Charles Ebenezer Scott: Captain of the aircraft carrier USS Huertgen Forest. *John Dunne-Sawyer: Leader of the 48th. *Colonel Il-Sung Ki: KPA commander. Main antagonist of the story. *Laurence Cordson: Pan-American Militia hitman, secondary antagonist. *Eey: Somali Warlord, secondary antagonist. *Dragov: Neo-Soviet leader, secondary antagonist. Storyline Prologue April 30th, 2016 48th CO&R Headquarters in Bordeaux, France The former members of Phoenix team were escorted into Cmdr. Sir John Dunne-Sawyer's office, leader of the 48th Covert Operation and Recon Brigade, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I've heard of your career, I've read your combat record. I must say this is impressive, two weeks ago, I received a letter from your CO, recommending you for the 48th Covert Opeation and Reconnaisance Brigade, best group of handpicked warriors of the globe." said the Commander, sporting an abnormally sized imperial moustache and sideburns, standing at 6'4", the General had a past as a British army captain and had been Knight's Commander of the Order of Bath and condecorated a Victoria Cross for his service in the army, and being the most powerful general at the time. "Sir, we accept your invitation to the 48th CO-R Brigade and will devote our service to it despite the circumstances." "Welcome to the 144." said Cmdr. Sawyer, as he preferred to be called. "When do we meet the rest of our team?" asked Zywicz, sporting the standard Task Force 144 military attire. "You were just appointed to do so, Master Sergeant." replied the general. Five people stepped in. "Marco Bürger, German KSK. Steven Hughes, UK Special Forces. James Stern, Israeli Commando. Katya Ogudenko, Ukrainian Special Forces. Tim Bryce, Australian SAS." The General introduced each of the men and women who were going to join Phoenix team. "When's our first mission, sir?" asked Torrado. "It's good that you ask, because we just happen to have one. Recently a KPA colonel set a camp base in Bhutan, I am sending you in to wreck it." replied the Commander. Act 1: The World at War Chapter 1: Cliffhanger May 16th, 2016 KPA base in Bhutan A North Korean MiG-29 flew over the mountain Jack and Ryan were. "Ready up, Jack. We're going up this range.", the two men climbed up the mountain. "Our objective is to lay waste to the base before the North Koreans use it for any further projects." said Ryan. "Ready your weapon Jack, we are going in." Ryan said, cocking his C7A2 rifle, Jack cocked his SCAR-H and fixed the suppressor on it. When they reached the top of the mountain and saw the base, they advanced to the hangars. "Moose, these muppets have no idea we're here, so get 'em while your far." said Jack to Ryan. The two fired their weapons at three sentries. "They're dead.", the two commandos advanced to the hangars and had a short standoff with a sniper. "Enemy sniper, 12 o'clock.", Ryan shot the sniper and killed him. They kept moving until they stumbled upon a troop transport. "Enemy truck, duck for cover.", the truck halted, KPA soldiers disembarked it and walked towards them. "Looks like storm's brewing up. Ryan, whatever you do, don't shoot." said Jack. "Move slow and steady, no quick movements." the enemies passed. "Good, follow me." whispered Jack. "Jack, this is Marco; the rest of Phoenix team is on the other side of the base with me. Meet us at Point Charlie X-Ray." said Bürger to Jack. "Roger, Marco; we are on our way to the Rendezvous point.", Jack and Ryan stopped when a KPA squad in an airstrip blocked their path. "Reference the helicopter to our left. Four enemies, 20 metres ahead of us." said Ryan. "We'll have to use a sniper rifle." Ryan pulled his suppressed C14 out and aimed it at the enemy squad. "Fire when ready.", he fired once, killing two soldiers with one bullet, then picked another one and shot him and finally killed the last one. "We're clear." said Ryan. "Plant the explosives on those fuel pumps." ordered Trent after they crossed the airstrip. "Charges set.". When they were far from the airstrip, they met with the rest of Phoenix team. "Nicht Schießen, it's us." Marco said. "We planted the charges at the fuel pumps on the other side of the base, what about you?" said Jack. "Charges are set on the armory." replied Marco. "Good, such a move will cause the KPA to take time to counterattack." said Ryan. "Blow the charges." ordered Marco, handing the detonator to Hughes. "Those blokes are fried." said Steven before pressing the detonator. An explosion on the gas pumps and armory destroyed most of the base, remainders of the KPA forces in the base attacked them. "Run for the cliff!" yelled Stern, he fired his TAR-21 multiple times as he ran to the cliff. "Phoenix team, on me." said Jack, they jumped off a cliff and opened their parachutes. KPA combatants in snowmobiles engaged Phoenix. "Get in the snowmobiles.", Zywicz jumped into a snowmobile and smashed the operator's face on the dashboard, then hit him repetitively until he died. Katya jumped in the back with him and everyone else took a snowmobile. "Watch out for trees!" said Jorge. After racing down the hill they reached the LZ. "Phoenix this is Big Bird, we're at the LZ, man." said a familiar tone as the AS365MB Dauphin helicopter landed. "Get on board now!", when they got on board they saw none other than Ned Finch. "Good to see you here man." he said. Chapter 2: First Miles of a Journey 08:52 AM, May 20th, 2016 Boosaasoo, Somalia Objective:'' Retrieve information of a weapons shipping from a local warlord'' "Gentlemen, you have been set off to Zimbabwe, I have put you on board USS Huertgen Forest, a Minnesota-class aircraft carrier. We have word the North Koreans are using a local gang run by a nasty piece of shit called Eey. Your mission is to bring any information of a weapons shipping to Europe." said Cmdr. Sawyer. "I trust you with this task, whatever you do, don't screw up." said Sawyer as Phoenix 1-3's MH-60 took off to the Somalian shoreline. "Enemy militia.", the helicopter landed and the team came out, shooting at the enemy militiamen in the village. "Eey's on the town square." said Zywicz. The commando team fought against dozens of Eey's men, a technical raced down the town and halted on the market where Phoenix team was. "Enemy technical, we need to find a way around!", Zywicz, Hughes and Ogudenko went around it. "Katya, I need you to cover me as I shoot this grenade launcher, Steven you're with me." Zywicz said as he gripped a Milkor MGL, Katya reloaded her AK-9 and aimed it. "Fire!" Skyler shot the MGL three times, the technical exploded, opening a path to the town square. "Let's move." As they kept advancing to the town square, a sandstorm started to brew up 20 kilometres ahead. "Looks like a sandstorm is coming, keep your goggles and masks on in case it reaches us." said Henson. When they reached Eey's safehouse he tried to escape but was shot in the leg by Tim Bryce. "Step right there." he said, aiming his AUG at his head. "No, no, please!" Eey said when Bryce put his gun at his forehead. "Who were you shipping the cargo to? Col. Ki?" asked Torrado, pressing his foot on his bullet wound. "No, I never met him, our contact was a man named Dragov. I never met Colonel Ki." the Somalian warlord said. "Who is this Dragov, where did you see him?" asked Henson. "Omsk, I sent the cargo to Omsk!" said Eey, fearing for his life and in a coward tune. "Who gave you the weapons?!" asked Torrado, Eey replied "Laurence Cordson from the P.A.M., he sent the weapons from Oregon!". "Thank you very much, then. This is one for the children in Mogadishu." Torrado pressed the trigger of his M1014, killing Eey immediately. "Did you know about his past?" asked Becky. "I was in Somalia before 2011, he was the mastermind behind the battle I fought." he replied. "Bugger, storm is already here!" Steven yelled, he put his goggles and mask on and so did the rest of the team. "Captain Scott, this is Phoenix, Eey's dead, request dust-off on our position." said Becky to Captain C.E. Scott, commander of the Huertgen Forest. "Affirmative, sending Big Bird for exfil." said Captain Scott. When Ned arrived, hundreds of Eey's militiamen arrived to kill or capture them. "Get us out of here!" they jumped into the chopper and headed back to the carrier. Back in the carrier, Commander Scott and Phoenix team sat down to discuss the situation about the weapons cargo. "Do we have any information about Dragov or Cordson?" asked C.E. Scott. "Yes, Cordson is a notorious P.A.M. militant, active on parts of North America and the Caribbean." replied Katya. "What about Dragov?" he asked. "Not much yet, except he is a Neo-Soviet Army militant, active on Russia and bordering countries.", Trent asked "Why would he want the weapons?". "We don't know yet, it is most likely he is exporting them to the North Koreans and China, to cripple Europe's defenses and pave a way to US soil." replied Katya. "Very well, I suppose we'll have to take 'em out all at once, eh?" said Captain Scott. "Guess so, cap" replied Zywicz. "I'll clear this out with Cmdr. Sawyer. I want those two men to be flushed out." C.E. Scott said. "Do you know anyone who can help us out?" asked Trent. "Yes, Yuri Lebedenko, ex-Spetsnaz, has lately been working solo to flush out the Neo-Soviet's top officers." replied Katya. "Where can we meet him?" asked Marco. "Same place as Dragov would be, Omsk". Chapter 3: Scavenger Hunt May 24th, 2016 Outskirts of Omsk, Russia Objective:'' Find out about Dragov's business'' "This is where we'll meet him." said Katya. "Be aware of your surroundings." Steven said. "There, I think I see him." James said, pointing at a flash of light coming from one of the bushes at the park. "Secret code word" called out Trent. "Iggy sent me." replied the man on the bushes. "Gosh why did it have to be such a stupid code word" whispered Jack. "It's Yura. Yura, we'll be attacking the compound all these activities are done." said Ryan. "Good. If we are unable to get our hands on him at least we can stop his dirty business." said Yura in response. The squad moved through the city streets, engaging Neo-Soviet infantry. "Fire at the tavern over there, enemy snipers engaging us" ordered Maj. Pellegrino, their new commander. "Yes sir.", Marco used the underslung AG36 on his G36C and fired it at the tavern. "Good work, Marco.", at that very moment, a Ka-52 strafed the 48th's lines, a TF144 soldier tried to hit the enemy helicopter with a Starstreak HVM. "I can't get a clear shot!" he said. He did a second attempt and got its sights locked-on on the helicopter. "Chopper down" he said after it crashed. "That's his compound" Yura said. They got in his compound and fought against an onslaught of Neo-Soviets, he gripped his AK-47 and struck an attacking enemy with the rifle's butt and then shooting him three times. "Area cleared" said Pellegrino. "No one's here." said Zywicz. "What about the weapons shipment?" asked Becky. "Nothing, this place is deserted." replied Zywicz. "Shit" murmured Steven. "Hurtgen, this is Phoenix. Nothing's here, send the extraction bird. Phoenix out" said Trent to Captain Scott. Chapter 4: Takedown 11:52 AM, May 26th, 2016 Bainbridge Island, USA Objective: Capture documents of great importance for the PAM "This is where the suspected cargo was shipped. Stay frosty" said Pellegrino. "Contact, 30 metres ahead from us. Automatic rifles, shotguns, one pitbull." said Steven, looking down the scope of his L85A2. "Fire on my mark. 3. 2. 1. Mark!" said Jack, he pressed the trigger of his ACR while he kept looking down the holographic sight of the gun, the enemies fell to the ground. Henson shot the dog with his C7A2. "Down boy.", they kept moving forward. "Stop. Enemy patrol up ahead, let them pass.", the enemy patrol passed. "Keep moving.", the squad advanced to the village, held by Pan-American Militia. "Standby. Solar 5, this is Phoenix 1-3, request air support, over." said Jack over the radio. "Roger, 1-3, this is Solar 5; a UAV loaded with AGM's is inbound, you can control it with your laser designator and paint targets for it. Out" said Solar 5 in response. "Guide one of the missiles to the watchtower over there." said Henson. Jack pulled out his laser designator and gave it to Torrado. "Okay, here we go.", Jorge navigated the MQ-9. and fired an AGM-114 Hellfire missile at the watchtower, crippling the PAM's defences. "Go loud.", the onslaught went on, TF144 reinforcements arrived in helicopters. "Use one of the Paveway bombs on the tavern over there", Jorge shot a GBU-12 bomb from the UAV to the tavern and destroyed it, along with the PAM militiamen inside. "Phoenix 1-3, this is Baseplate, you are not authorised to fire on the Church, there are civilians in there, I repeat, you are not cleared to fire on the Church, how copy?" said Solar 5 to Phoenix. "Copy good, Solar 5. Area cleared." replied Phoenix. "There's the HQ, go forth." said Steven as he walked to the PAM HQ in the island. "Solar 5, this Phoenix 1-3, we have the documents. Request pick-up at Checkpoint Harp Zero. Out", "Copy that Phoenix, Big Bird is on its way.", Ned landed his helicopter to pick them up. "Welcome aboard the Finch Express, man." said Ned. "How do you feel about your new helicopter, Ned?" asked Becky. "Miss my old Sea Stallion, but hey, this one has comfy seats and that smell of brand new." replied Ned, referring to his new AS365MB. Chapter 5: Fire and Flames 7:14 PM, June 7th, 2016 Mt. Kilimanjaro, Kenya Objective: Eliminate Chinese presence in Mt. Kilimanjaro "We'll be working with German forces to push the Chinese out of their base in Kenya. We'll have to meet with Colonel Fuhrmann." said Jack Trent. "Colonel Fuhrmann, long time no see, not since the assault on Laos." said Marco to Col. Hans Fuhrmann. "Likewise Sgt. Bürger, Ich bin sehr glücklich." replied the colonel. "Let's hurry, the attack will begin in a few minutes." said Marco. "The German guns will commence the attack, get in position." said the colonel. "Feuer Frei!" yelled the field artillery commander, PzH 2000 155mm guns and LARS-2 MLRSs fired at the Chinese camp. "Pierce through their defenses.", Ryan, James and Katya went up a watchtower to provide sniper support. "We'll be providing sniper support from this spot." Ryan said, pulling out a C14 sniper rifle, James used his M40A5 and Katya worked as a spotter. "Enemy tango with a QBB, 300 meters to the East." said Katya. " I see him." James squeezed the trigger of his rifle, it hit the enemy support gunner right in the chest. "Good kill, good kill.". A German UHT Tiger was sent to provide support to the forces on the ground, "All teams, this is Leftenant Albert Landmann, we are ready to provide air support to units on the ground, over." the pilot said. "Roger that, put some fire on that Type 98 tank, marking it on your HUD." replied Marco. "I see it, firing.", the Leftenant fired a PARS 3LR missile at the tank, the tank's turret exploded and it caught on fire. "Keep moving forward." said Marco, Phoenix team moved forward, only to be ambushed by a retreating PLA fireteam. "Return fire!", Yura walked up to a PLA soldier and pulled his Gerber Mk.II knife to stab him, but the enemy soldier struck him with the butt of his rifle, throwing Yura to the ground, he stood up and hit him with the stock of his AK-47, knocking him out. "Weiter!" ordered Col. Fuhrmann, they advanced to the base and laid waste to the troops in there, Chinese J-11B jets flew by, strafing the German lines. "Feindlicher Flugzeuge!" shouted Marco. "Find something to shoot it down!", Skyler was given a Fliegerfaust-2, he locked the sights on the enemy jet and fired. "That's one down.", German Eurofighters took down the other two J-11Bs. A Chinese WZ-19 helicopter engaged the UHT Tiger assisting the German forces. "Scheisse", Lt. Landmann fired the helicopter's chin gun to the WZ-19's cockpit, he killed the enemy pilot, thus crashing the WZ-19. "That's a good shot". Suddenly, the ground started shaking, smoke started to come out of the Kilimanjaro, as the cloud of smoke grew larger and larger, Zywicz and Yura were caught by the lava along with some German soldiers, the lava continued flowing until it was two or three feet away from them. "We have to get the fuck out of here!" said Skyler, the smoke started to blur the vision of the soldiers in the field. "Blyat, I can barely see." said Yura. "I can hardly breathe." said a German soldier, in spite of their complaints, they jumped over the lava flow, escaping narrowly. Act 2: Height of the Conflict Chapter 1: Saviour 12:57 AM, July 3rd, 2016 Corsica, France Objective: Save Valdemar Bergman "We'll meet with Commander Alain Mirabel of the GIGN, he and his team will lead the operation to rescue Bergman." said Pellegrino to his team. "There he is." said James, pointing at the Super Cougar helicopter landing on Phoenix's position. "Bergman is on the clocktower, just beyond this hedge." said Mirabel. "Okay, you heard him, follow him." said Pellegrino to the team. "What resistance are we going to expect?" asked Jack. "Hired guns and North Korean volunteers, nothing you guys aren't used to" replied the GIGN officer. "Swedish SÄPO forces will be here, I suppose" said Ryan. "Non, at least it hasn't been confirmed.", at that very moment, a Swedish agent linked up with them. "Agent Roland Gunvaldsson of the SÄPO. It is my order to assist in the extradition of Valdemar Bergman." he said. "Da, follow us." said Yura. The counter-terrorist force opened fire on Shadow PMC guards, they returned fire and a prolonged firefight began between counter-terrorist units and mercenaries. "Enemy BTR! Someone use a bloody rocket!" yelled Hughes as he saw a BTR-3U roll in. "I got it!", Jorge pulled out his AT4CS and aimed it, he shot the BTR and the right side tires were deemed useless. The BTR personnel surrendered and came out of the vehicle. "They're surrendering!" shouted Zywicz. They took their weapons and were taken prisoners. "BTR team disabled". Upon their arrival to Bergman's last known location, a Kamov Ka-50 ambushed the team. "Shit, enemy helo!", Becky and Roland spotted a missile launcher not far from there. "Crotale SAM, over there, we can use it against them". Roland sat on the turret and aimed the missile, Becky fired the missile. The helicopter exploded, everyone cheered as its remains plunged. "Gosh, they have terrible pilots, don't they?" said Becky. "He's over by that building" said James. Roland, Skyler, Alain and Jorge breached the barracks Valdemar Bergman was taken hostage, Roland shot the man holding Bergman hostage with his Ak.5, Skyler and Jorge fired their shotguns simultaneously at the Shadow PMC. "Mission complete. Now we wait for Big Bird to pick us up" commented Katya. "Baseplate, this is Phoenix, mission complete. Send in Big Bird, over" said Ryan to Cmdr. Sawyer over the radio. "Affirmative, ETA 6 minutes. We sent in a new member to the team. Over" replied Sawyer. "Copy that, is our new member Roland?" asked Ryan. "Affirmative, Roland is your new addition to the team, out". Phoenix team boarded the AS365MB. "Welcome aboard, amigos" said Ned. The helicopter took off and landed on the deck of USS Huertgen Forest. Back on the Huertgen, Captain Scott informed Phoenix team of the clandestine extraction of radioactive material within the Chernobyl Exclusion Zone. "Phoenix team, our overseas asset in Eastern Europe just informed us of Shadow teams extracting highly radioactive material in Chernobyl.", Valdemar interrupted Cpt. Scott. "I know about that, Colonel Ki has hired the mercenaries to extract those materials, they're planning to make a nuclear weapon with it.", Katya asked "How do you know this?", "Because they kidnapped me and expected me to build satellites and WMDs for them. They are not only planning to produce WMDs but to build orbital weapons, they chose Chernobyl because of its proximity to nuclear materials and they thought it would be difficult to spot suspectful movement in there." replied Bergman. "We'll split up, Ryan, Yuri, Marco and Jorge are with me, we'll stop the exchange of weapons for the North Korean Army; Becky, Katya, Skyler and Tim are taking the destruction of the orbital weapon; James, Roland, Steven and Louis, you'll go take any intel on this Colonel Ki bastard." said Jack. "Captain Jack, it is way too risky, most of the business is conducted in the power plant itself." said Captain C.E. Scott to Captain Jack Trent. "Captain Ebenezer, I will be fine, I will borrow one of Bergman's experimental NBC suits." replied Jack. "Okay, Captain. You are dismissed. Good luck boys." Chapter 2: Recipe for Mayhem 9:44 AM, July 9th, 2016 Chernobyl, Ukraine Objective: Stop the extraction of radioactive material "Too much radiation, we'll have to go around." said Marco. "Careful, there's pockets of radiation all over the place, if you absorb too much, you're a dead man." Marco said, cocking his Mauser SR93. The team was equipped with sniper rifles, Ryan used his C14, Jack used an M14 EBR, Yuri a Dragunov SVDK and Jorge a Bicentenario edition of the Morelos MSG-90, built to commemorate the 200 years of Independence of Mexico in 2010. "Halt! Enemy patrol dead ahead." said Marco. "Shoot" ordered Trent, they all fell to the ground after they all shot their rifles. "Move forward". "Stop, enemy at the churchtower up ahead, SS-77 machine gun, second enemy on the ground with an AN-94." said Jorge. "Slot them" whispered Jack, Jorge shot the guard on the ground and Marco got the enemy with the SS-77. "Move", as the team got moving they stumbled upon an armored company. "Shit, we'll have to find a way around." said Ryan. "Too late, we'll have to go through" replied Yuri. "Enemy BTR-94s, multiple foot infantry and a pack howitzer.", "There's no chance, we'll have to go around." said Jack. "Your NBC suits will protect you from the radiation" said Jack. "I see the ferris wheel now, we're getting close to the city" said Jorge. "Tim, how is everything doing over with the orbital weapon?" asked Jack through the comms system. "This is a fucking gold mine, we've gotten three pieces in total of that orbital weapon." replied Tim Bryce, "Copy that, Tim, out" replied Jack. "Steven, how's everything over there?" asked Jack. "We've got almost all documents, see you at the ship" replied Steven. When they reached the city, there were armored platoons and helicopters guarding Reactor 4, where the weapons trade and Uranium extraction is mostly done. "We'll have to punch through; Ryan, you and me will flank around and set a sniper spot directly overwatching Reactor 4. Marco, you will be our eyes and ears once inside the Reactor, Jorge and Yuri will stay with him, we will cover your backs before you enter the plant." said Jack. "Everyone in position. Marco, how's everything looking?" asked Jack. "Heavy concentration of enemies, we're in already. The reactor is still far, though" replied Marco. "Roger, Marco. Be there in five minutes" replied Jack. "Ryan, see anything suspicious, you shoot it. Whatever you do, don't get killed" said Jack, before he rapelled down the building. "Marco, It's me" Jack said. "I see you, Trent. We've been following our enemies for a while now, shall we attack?" Marco asked. "Only when the you see the one who will do the trade." replied Jack. Meanwhile, Ryan saw a jeep followed by a convoy park outside the power plant. "Unidentified convoy stopped outside of the compound, someone's coming out" said Ryan. "Is he our HVI?" asked Yura. "Checking..." Ryan gave one last look to the picture of the HVI sitting beside his Barrett M82A3, then fixed his sight on the suspect, his eyes glued to the scope, Ryan said "Confirmed" before he squeezed the trigger, the bullet struck him in the left arm, a short, stocky white bald man with military attire and a beard was the HVI, his protection team started to scan the area, but didn't see Ryan. Marco and the rest of the team inside the power plant spotted the North Korean Lieutenant, the one that will do the trade with the Shadow PMC officer, who was just shot by Ryan. "Open fire", Yura fired the underslung GP-25 of his rifle, killing him and his protection team. "Let's get the fuck out!" yelled Jorge. They ran outside of the power plant, being sandwiched by Shadow PMC and the KPA. "Just run! Ryan, don't let that Shadow PMC protection team come anywhere near us!" said Jack to Ryan. "Roger, firing" Ryan fired the sniper rifle. "Enemy IFVs outside of your primary exit point!" said Ryan to Jack. "Time to get serious" said Ryan, he loaded a .50 cal magazine with Raufoss explosive ammunition and fired it to the IFVs, they were unable to counter, the rest of the team got out safely and managed to get to the exfil point. Back at the Huertgen Forest, Phoenix team discussed about the results of the mission. "Steven, what did you find about Ki?" asked Cmdr. Sawyer. "Yes, Ki is son of Admiral Wook Ki, killed in 2012. He is currently planning to get a Typhoon class submarine from Russia by stealing it in cooperation with the Neo-Soviets, the submarine is expected to fire its missiles to Germany, Britain, France and other European powers. He's also working with the PAM to get a chemical weapon of unknown properties to use in Toronto, New York, Mexico City and São Paulo, among other major cities in the American continent." Steven said, everyone seemed surprised. "Katya, what about the orbital weapon?" asked Sawyer. "Destroyed, it will never work again, the plans are all under our possession now" she replied. "Great, set course to the North Sea, that Typhoon sub shall never be used" said Pellegrino to Cpt. Scott. Chapter 3: Hunter 8:16 PM, July 11th, 2016 Skagerrak, North Sea Objective: Prevent the Typhoon-class submarine to launch its SLBMs "Navy SEALs have been deployed, Scandinavian warships and German aircraft will be responding as well. Expect North Korean Navy warships as well" said Captain Ebenezer Scott of the USS Huertgen Forest to Phoenix team before they set off in a Zodiac. "There's the Navy SEALs" said James, pointing at one of the SEAL RHIBs. Norwegian and Danish warships sailed past them, approaching the KPAN vessels. German Eurofighters soared across the sky. "The submarine is in visual range, prepare to Category:Danger Close: Art of War Category:Covert Ops series